Forum:Block disruptive users petition
This is a call for new rules stating that "Users disruptive to other users of the conworlds wiki shall be blocked after three warnings." This is particularly in response to recent events by current users who shall remain unnamed. Changing other users' projects just because you don't like some of the contents is uncalled for. Woogers 21:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) If you're talking to me, I didn't actually mean it, I think I just got a little over-crazy. So sorry about that. :\ —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No, not you.... *evil smile* Woogers 21:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :LOLZ —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm for it as long as it isn't ex post facto. Detectivekenny 21:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) No, no, forward from the point of passing the rule. Woogers 21:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) GULP! Please don't block me. Conworlds is my home. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) GULP! You better stop annoying everyone and marking stuff for deletion. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Tharnton. You harrass people, create hundreds of 100-200 byte pages, you're rude and aggressive, then you beg for understanding (or whatever "conworlds is your home" means). You're lucky that we have this tolerant admins, on other sites you would've been blocked ages ago. I support the new rule, in case it's not retroactive. Thyles 15:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll explain. # I'm only "harrassing" people because they harrass me. # I create short pages 'cause I don't know what else to put in. # I'm "rude and agressive" because I see typos that I have made myself, or I do this to voice my displeasure. # I beg for understanding so people will accept me. And what I mean by "conworlds is my home" is that I edit here everyday. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) No one ever said this was about you. This is just a rule that NEEDS to be on the book in the event that 'someone' who is disruptive comes along and disturbs the productivity of this wiki. This rule will not apply to you because it doesn't cover offenses until after it is passed. Woogers 16:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I think we have enough. I am adding this to the policies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What if disruptive behavior happens on other wikis? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :While that is terrible, it would be an egregious abuse of power for a Conworlds admin to punish disruptive behavior on Conlang. The only case this would be acceptable in is if the said admin was an admin on both wikis. Woogers(lol what ) 02:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm an Admin on both wikis. Zelos and I are fixing up the wiki and CatherineMunro made us admins. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I have my eye on Detectivekenny. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : I lol'd, but then kinda didn't. You all fight almost as bad as Tharnton and TimeMaster, and I would prefer if neither of you were forced to leave the wiki, as I like hearing your respective points of view. Woogers(lol what ) 22:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not the one causing problems. DK on several occasions has caused harassing issues regarding my country. I'm not going back through all the talk pages to try and find all of his offensive or uncalled for comments but they are out there and it's becoming ridiculous. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I did the same thing when I first got here. Everett is to Utopian for my Pragmatic tastes. Woogers(lol what ) 23:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I sorta agree, he also decides things without consensus. Like attempting to add Italy to CEAS and removing it from PAFF, even though it would hands down join PAFF, it would probably join CEAS too. So I'm like lolwut hax DK and he says they are right-wing and I'm like lolwut hax and he's like it's true and I'm like lolwut hax. And so on. But I don't support giving him a strike until it worsens. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: YOU decide things without consensus too, like eating the entire planet for PAFF. Woogers(lol what ) 23:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm not complaining about nations in CEAS or removing them for CEAS. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but he's complaining because you already took all the nations without asking us for input. Woogers(lol what ) 23:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He for some reason just won't put the countries in. They can be in both. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If you were a country, would you qualify for, apply, and join the UN twice? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The UN is one organization, not two. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Get on FW chat as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC)